The Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Jew
by Inix Cruz
Summary: Rachel Berry's costume transforms and Quinn's costume is none other than Reptar from Rugrats. Faberry with a twist.


Author's Note: This is a prompt given by **runningtowardsthesky**. Also, a big thanks to **gogoless** for being an awesome beta for this very late Halloween one-shot. Check out their Tumblr accounts. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The T-Rex and the Jew<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was supposed to have the time of her life, being that this was her first ever Halloween party and Santana Lopez<em>, <em>of all people, hosted it. Two blondes had forced her to invite the brunette along with the other New Directions members, but the icing of the metaphorical cake was that it had only taken Brittany's pout to convince Santana. And not only had she persuaded Santana into letting her in the Lopez household, she also had forced her into a Susie Carmichael costume from_ Rugrats_.

Rachel wasn't surprised about Brittany since the latter and she were good friends, much to the Latina's disapproval, but what left Rachel in a state of wonder and confusion, was the other blonde that forced Santana. Quinn was her quasi-friend-or-enemy-or-what-the-hell-I-really-don't-care after all, and Rachel didn't know what made that pretty little head of hers tick.

She didn't have time to ponder further, because again, here she was in front of the bathroom vanity. And as she scratched her back, her costume transformed, as if doused in black ink.

* * *

><p>"Finn's sick. That means Berry won't be here." Santana took another shot, before smashing the glass onto the expensive granite kitchen countertop. "Thank God for that."<p>

The party kicked in in the mansion, and all the students of McKinley High were already there. It was eleven thirty in the evening now and the party wasn't a tame one. With music blaring throughout the house, couples were already making out in the couch, much to others' disgust and perverts' delight. Meatheaded jocks did beer pong and some cheerleaders huddled into their own circles by the poolside, gossiping about everyone. The New Directions—except Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and a still absent Rachel—were also in their own little bubble, just hanging out by the lobby, getting drunk and wild now. It was nice for a change that they weren't bullied, mocked, or even slushied.

"She'll be here, Susie." Quinn's plush-covered fingers played with the plastic red cup. "So don't count yourself as too lucky."

Santana scoffed. "Yeah? And what are you trying to be? Barney? Baby Bop?"

"Reptar." Quinn raised a perfect eyebrow. "Brittany said it's also a character from _Rugrats_. You don't know _Rugrats_?"

Well, it made sense since Brittany wrested Quinn into the green costume. There was a theme going on in Brittany's head, that was for sure, but with Brittany being Brittany, she had decided to stray away from the said theme and go with her favorite animal.

"Of course I know _Rugrats_ but please," she said as she waved her off. "I watched _The Godfather _and_ The Sopranos _while growing up. I ate those kid shows for breakfast."

"I only watched a few episodes of_ Rugrats_," Quinn said. "Just before my father said that it's a bad show and that Angelica is a bad influence."

Santana didn't answer, not wanting to even broach the touchy subject. So instead, she downed another shot and said, "I'll go look for Brittany. I won't want her stripping off her duck costume in front of some sleaze. So just be here and be all Virgin Mary." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"And by the way, drunk will look good on you, S." Quinn watched Santana took her third shot. "You'll be very in character."

Santana gave her the finger and walked off.

"'Sup, Baby Mama," Puck said with his usual bravado as he sidled up to her side. Quinn nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"A crackhead, Puck?"

"Well, yeah. I'm badass like that." Puck grinned as he twirled around for her and did a pose. Quinn smiled and shook her head. He leaned on the kitchen countertop. "So, I heard."

"Heard what?"

"Heard that you invited my fellow hot Jew."

"Santana invited her. Not me." Quinn fiddled with the red cup, focusing on the swishing alcohol inside.

Puck would have none of it. "No, it was you. Rachel told me."

"Since when?"

"Synagogue and all." Puck shrugged as he took a swig from his beer bottle he was holding. "Thank you, you know."

"For what?"

"For you know, for being brave. That you finally decided in doing this." Puck scratched the back of his head, choosing his words. "You and I both know you've got…."

Quinn snapped as she pushed away her drink, the contents spilling. "Who said anything about doing this? And you promised me not to bring this up again, Puck."

"Yeah, but Quinn, Finn's not here and it's time—"

"We are _not_ going to talk about this," Quinn said, her eyes averting towards the people milling around the area.

Puck put down his bottle and straightened up. "Q, come on."

"Puck, I am not going to have this conversation with you right now."

"You'll never know unless you'll try, Q." Puck put his hand over Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn nudged the hand away as her jaw hardened. "Since when did you become my conscience all of a sudden, Puck? It's not going to happen, Puck. It's _never_ going to happen."

With that, Quinn stormed off, leaving Puck looking on at her from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey, S, I'm leaving," Quinn said as she approached a dancing Brittany and Santana in the lobby. It was midnight now, and she just didn't want Puck following her around, groveling at her feet to just take the plunge and do it.<p>

"What the fuck are you talking about, Q? The party's just getting started."

"Yeah, and Rachel's not here yet." Brittany frowned, which made Santana glare at Quinn.

"You're staying, Fabray, and that's—" Santana looked up before whispering out a, "Holy shit."

Quinn looked around with a raised eyebrow as to why everyone's heads just turned towards the grand staircase. She turned and boy, the sight didn't disappoint her.

There, right in front of her eyes, was one Rachel Berry donning on a _Black Swan_ costume, complete with matching makeup.

"She looks totally hot," Brittany said.

Mercedes had to agree with her. "The girl's got taste, I have to admit."

"And with a grand entrance to match." Kurt nodded underneath his Sea-Monkey costume.

"I seriously thought she was going to be Barbra Streisand or something," Tina said.

Amidst of all the murmurs, Santana gauged Quinn's reaction. Which was priceless, if she would add.

"Close your damn mouth, Fabray." There was a twinkle in her eyes. "You're drooling over my costume."

Her jaw snapped shut with an audible _click_. She not-so-secretly raised the back of her hand to her mouth and Santana couldn't help but hold in her laughter.

Santana sighed and smirked when Rachel was now reaching her final steps. And Santana couldn't believe that the people _parted_ to make way for Rachel Berry.

And when Rachel sauntered her way to Quinn, well, that just topped the whole night.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing, Puck?"

"I think she's looking for you, stud." Puck pushed Quinn with a wink and lopsided grin, letting her meet Rachel halfway. "Go get her."

And before she could protest any further, she was now face to face with Rachel.

Quinn stood there for a moment, before her Head Bitch in Charge character kicked into high gear when she became aware at the scrutiny. She glared at them underneath Reptar's upper jaw, causing an immediate reaction that made them—except her fellow glee club members—returned to what they had been doing before, the music playing on.

"Hi," Rachel said, a furtive smile playing on her lips. Quinn's attention returned to her.

"Uh, hi," Quinn said. This was not good. It was like every coherent thought in her head just went gibberish on her.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to accompany somewhere where there are no people around." Rachel even had the audacity to bite her bottom lip in front of Quinn Fabray.

Wait, was Rachel flirting with her? Wait, was Rachel suggesting something to Quinn that the normal Rachel Berry would never even dare to suggest? And wait, was she going to let this just pass by?

"Damn it, Quinn. Just get on with it," Puck murmured. And so many conflicting thoughts later and still no response from Quinn, Puck rolled his eyes and decided to say, "Yes, she would definitely like to."

Quinn's head turned to where Puck was and glared at him, who glared at her.

"Come on." A soft grip around her paw tugged and Quinn's resistance was futile at this point.

"What the hell, Puckerman?" Santana glared at him after she had watched the two retreating figures as they ascended to the second floor of the Lopez mansion. "Now I'm going to have to fumigate whatever bed they're going to do it on!"

"Wait, wait," Puck said. "You know? About Quinn and Rachel?"

Santana put one hand on her hip, calming now, which surprised the hell out of everyone since Brittany didn't do anything about it. "Of course I know. Q's too fucking obvious for God's sake."

"Okay, I want to get drunk now. Let's go, Blaine." Kurt dragged Blaine to the bar.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we doing in the guest bedroom?" Quinn asked, trying to be as casual as possible when Rachel closed the door behind her with a soft <em>click<em>. She chastised herself. Of course she knew what they were doing in the bedroom. The question, though, was what they were going to _do_ in the bedroom. Quinn couldn't help but sweat underneath her costume.

Why was it so hot all of a sudden?

With the sound of the door being locked into place, Quinn wasn't sure if it was the bass of the music or her heartbeat thumping throughout the enclosed room she was hearing.

"I think you know," Rachel said and Quinn blinked, the new persona that embodied the brunette's body manipulating her whole brain and body. So this was what Finn, Sam, and Puck felt like whenever they were around her.

Quinn's eyes followed Rachel's tongue darting out of mouth, licking across her bottom lip at an agonizing pace. It gave out a lustful gloss on her luscious lips.

"No, I don't," she said, breaking out of the stupor she was in.

Well, at least she still knew how to lie her way out of things she didn't want to face.

Ballet shoes padded across the wooden floor and just like that, Rachel was there right in front of her yet again, invading her personal space with brown eyes that could melt anyone with one stare. But no, this was different. This was more playful. More mysterious.

"Yes, you do." A delicate hand pushed away Reptar's head, revealing Quinn's face and repeated, "Yes, you do. And I can't wait for you anymore in making the first move."

With hands resting on Quinn's green cheeks, she kissed her. And Quinn couldn't help but return it with much zeal, her endless fantasies of this girl ending as they became reality.

But much to Quinn's disappointment, Rachel broke the kiss just as soon. She was placated though, when Rachel led her to the four-poster bed and pushed her, letting her fall onto it with little grace. She clambered on top of Quinn, an uncharacteristic smirk on her lips. Quinn couldn't help but moan when she felt the heat radiating off of Rachel's center.

"Hey, Quinn," she whispered, their quickened breaths colliding.

"Yeah?"

"Want to know what's underneath my costume?" Rachel put her left palm over the back of Quinn's right hand, and together, urged the latter's all the way up to her thigh. "A little secret though, is that, what's conducive about it is that you don't have to take it off."

There was nothing but the garter belt and pure, luscious tan skin.

"Oh, God."

"Quinn?"

"Why is the T-Rex eating the Jew?"

"I-I don't know. Why?"

"I don't know either. But you have to wake up."

"…What?"

* * *

><p>The digital alarm clock trilled throughout Dianna's room, and with a groan, her right hand blindly reached over to her bedside table and slapped the button.<p>

Dianna sat up as she looked around the room, half-conscious from her sleep. It was all just a dream. She flopped back down to bed.

"Had a bad dream, baby?" a raspy voice asked.

"No, not really. It was like déjà vu in a really weird, disembodied way." Dianna rolled over to her right, facing Lea and her toothy smile. "It was nice though, and then the stupid alarm ruined it."

Lea giggled and pinned Dianna on the bed, perching on top of her. Lea leaned into her ear and whispered, "Maybe I could help you."

"You're already helping," Dianna said with a grin, before turning her head sideways to meet Lea's lips.

She would have to tell her about her new fantasy though, when it was still fresh in her mind. She hadn't complained when Lea had come to the party as the White Swan, but _Black Swan_… God, just thinking about it made her shiver. And maybe, they could put in some _Glee_ role-playing too—minus everyone else.

With that in mind, she decided to buy the costume for Lea as soon as they finish today's work on set. Dianna couldn't wait.

Now where did she put her Reptar costume?


End file.
